Crossroads of Destiny
by Asakane Kotoro
Summary: Batman/Static Shock Crossover. While on the run from Batman, a young girl with plant-based powers ends up in Dakota where she meets the local Bang Babies and Static Shock. StaticxOC, implied AndreaxBruce Batman . OC's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Crossroads of Destiny

By: Asakane Kotoro

Batman/Static Shock Crossover. While on the run from Batman, a young girl with plant-based powers ends up in Dakota where she meets the local Bang Babies and Static Shock. StaticxOC, implied AndreaxBruce (Batman). OC's POV.

* * *

Asakane: This story has been in my notebook for ages. If you don't know who Static Shock is then either look him up on wikipedia or watch the show on Disney XD. Enjoy.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Static Shock or Batman or even Batman Beyond. All three shows/comics belong to DC Comic and Milestone Comics._

* * *

**Chapter One: Dakota City**

I let out a yelp as an inundate of fireballs were thrown at me. I had only arrived in Dakota City a few hours ago and someone was already chasing me. Normally I would be chased by a number of Meta-human haters, not by a Meta-human. But regrettably, my pursuer is a local Bang Baby that continuously causes misfortune in Dakota. And I just happen to be know him too.

His name is Francis Stone, also known as Hotstreak. Hotstreak's callous laughter reverberated behind me as he continued to hunt me with fireballs.

"Here's my 'welcoming present' for you, 'Mal'!" he said with a sneer. mustering an additional fireball, the yellow-red haired Bang Baby threw it in the general direction of my hiding spot. I had taken shelter behind a dumpster, much to my consternation. There was an explosion close by, causing me to come out of hiding.

I could feel the intense warmth of the flame as yet, another garbage can busted into flames close by. My silver tresses became singed from Hotstreak's pathetic attempts at catching me. Numerous citizens had already cleared the vicinity of downtown Dakota. Glancing behind me, I saw my former acquaintance smirking.

"Leave me alone, Francis!" I shouted, but he simply laughed.

"Or what?" the teenager leered more. Finding myself at a dead end, horror began to fill my entire consciousness, and my viridian eyes scanned the area for anything to fight back with, but no luck. I soon saw the outline of Hotstreak approaching me, radiated by the luminosity of the flames surrounding us.

"Well, well, 'princess'. What're you gonna do now?" his mocking voice chilled my insides. I don't know where or he got his fire powers but he sure was more threatening then our previous encounter. I vaguely recall hearing of an incident identified as "The Big Bang", where some kind of chemical was released throughout all of Dakota and the contaminated teens had developed all sorts of powers.

Could Francis have been one of those 'infected' teens? I felt like a frightened kitten, trapped in a corner with no means of getting to safety. That was the worse feeling in the world. Spinning around, I came face to face with Francis. A contented sneer adorned his lips as his left hand became enveloped by a small flame.

His entire body was shimmering with a purple haze.

"Finally trapped." he lifted his fire filled hand to strike when a beam of voltage caught his wrist.

"I don't think so, fireball!" came a new voice. A growl escaped his throat as the two of us looked up. Our eyes saw a boy on a hovering static filled disk. The new arrival wore a purple-blue getup with a white mask over the upper part of his face, and a pair of yellow goggles was perched on his head. The goggles seemed to hold back his dark brown-black dreadlocks out of his face as he floated there.

A lightening bolt decorated his chest. From the looks of it, this youth was only around my age and of African Descent. Light purple sparks stuck out from his right arm as he held a chain of static that had a grasp on my pursuer's wrist.

"Oh great, 'Hero' is here…" Hotstreak had a look of the greatest hatred on his face as he said that. The hero just let out a laugh as he jerked violently on the whip of static, causing the pyromaniac to be overturned onto his back with a loud bump.

"It's Static Shock, but 'Mr. Hero' to you, Francis!" My savior smiled, flying closer to us. Before Hotstreak could say or even try to break free of his bonds, Static focused his powers into his free hand and fluctuated yet another chain of electrical energy into the earth. With the electricity crackling in the soil, my liberator made a long metal (or lead) drainpipe ascend out of the ground like a serpent rising out of water, and the next thing I know, water gushed into the sky, making it drizzle all around us. The simulated precipitation soaked all the fires caused by Hotstreak, as well as him.

Static Shock beamed once more, "So this is what you were reduced down to," He said, "Beating up on poor, defenseless, but pretty girls."

Heat rose on my cheeks, but I swiftly shook it off and used this chance to sneak away.

* * *

I was totally wet through the bone by the time I had managed to slip away. I was now in another alley, with crumpling dumpsters and other variety of things. With mire on my boots, I slipped out of them and set them on a nearby brick wall before holding my hand out in front of me. Closing my eyes, I concentrated all of my thoughts, turning my brainpower into determination. Soon I felt a huge power consolidating in my left arm.

Leaning close to an old structure covered in vines, I transferred my energy to the plants, giving them life. The vine jolted and danceded with life. The vine grew and nearly without delay started sprouting flowers, every sigle one a variety of different colors. As this one plant grew, more flowers and vegetation sprouted out of the ground at my feet. Soon I was enveloped in plants and I had made a make-shift shelter out of the variety of plants.

Utterly tired, I fell into a bed of flowers and moss, and instantaneously fell into a quiet slumber. One filled with imaginings of a better place, and of Static Shock.

* * *

Asakane: Revised for the fourth time.. I hope you've enjoyed it. leave a review on your way out. Criticism is accepted but flames aren't. Flames will help keep me warm at night and during the winter.


	2. Chapter 2

Asakane: I know no one is interested in this story, but I worked really hard on it and I'm gonna continue it, regardless of any reviews or not.

* * *

_Disclaimer: -wishes on a falling star, but nothing happen- Nope, still don't own Batman or Static Shock. I don't even own the laptop that is used to write this story on. All I own is Malley, and her terrible little past._

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Mysterious Flower Garden**

"Nobody has any knowledge of where the mysterious garden of flowers had originated from." The female news reporter said, stepping to the side to reveal a vacant lot, formerly a construction site, currently occupied by flowers. Virgil could discern roses, honeysuckles, and other flora displayed on the television as he stared at the screen.

"Man, that's strange." the boy said, brushing his black dreadlocks out of his face. Just as he said that, a girl with her black hair in two ponytails walked away from the stove and placed a plate of eggs and pancakes in front of him.

"You're telling me. I remember we used to play at that site as kids and pops would tells us not to because he said it was dangerous," Virgil's sister, Sharon joined him at the table as their father peered at them from over his newspaper. Robert Hawkins gave them a small, affectionate smile.

"You two would get into deep trouble for that too." He added before going back to reading the news.

'Yea, but that garden wasn't grown instantly over night.' Virgil thought, still staring at the TV, 'Only a Bang Baby could have done that…'

'And that girl…how or why was Hotstreak after her? Surely she's a normal girl?' Many questions fluttered around in his head as he tried to wrap his mind around last night's patrol. A young girl was being chased by his fire throwing foe, with everything standing between him and her, catching fire and/or blowing up.

And just as she was cornered, Static had appeared and subdued Hotstreak, putting the fire out. But the girl had run off.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" His sister's voice broke through his thoughts, bringing him back to earth.

"What?" Virgil glanced at the plate of food before giving the eighteen year old girl a sheepish grin, "Sorry, Sharon, I'm not in the mood eat 'Sharon's Special Surprise'."

He quickly grabbed his backpack before his sister could whack his head with her fork.

No sooner had he stepped outside then he nearly collided with a blonde boy wearing glasses. The blonde quickly caught them both before they could slip off the steps.

"Whoa, what's the emergency, Virg?" the Super Genius asked, letting Virgil go once they had a good footing. Virgil just turned to his friend. A serious look was on his face.

"Have you seen the news this morning, Richie?" the African-American teen asked, brushing Richie's question away.

"Yea, Hotstreak just about burnt the whole city down before you subdued him, and someone grew a whole bunch of flowers at the old construction site." Richie gave him a friendly smile.

"Yea, but he was chasin' a girl." the seriousness of his friend's voice told Richie that there was more to Virgil's story than what was said on the news.

"A…girl?" Sighing, Virgil grabbed the blonde by his sleeve and began to walk. And as they began the ten minute trek to school, he recited the events of last night.

* * *

I woke up with the sun filtering through the overhead plants. My mind was racing as I got to my feet. For two solid minutes, I forgot where I was until I saw a nearby sign, damaged with rust.

'Dakota…?' I thought, making out the words and suddenly, last night's events entered my mind. I was chased by Hotstreak, who was then caught by the hero, Static Shock. I felt a sigh of relief escape my lips at the last thought. Hotstreak was in jail somewhere; at least he was off the streets…for a while anyways. With only my muddy, damp clothes, my knapsack, and my star shaped necklace, I walked out of my make-shift shelter, only to be greeted by the bright sunlight.

Well, the sight of the city after last night wasn't too bad. There were a lot of scorch marks but at least no one got hurt. I casted a nervous glance over my shoulder before fleeing the scene. Knowing my powers, any plants that I grew would only last a month without my TLC; maybe a little longer if it rains a lot. I just hope that I can get out of Dakota or "blend in" with the school population before Hotstreak gets out of jail or the GPD from Gotham City shows up, coming to look for me (namely Batman).

* * *

A shadow slithered across the floor, blending with the already pre-existing shadows that lay still. Stretching himself, Ebon continued to sneak across the hall until he finally came to the last door at the very end. The master of shadows then took his human shape as he stood flat against the wall.

"Yo, Hotshot, you in there?" asked a deep, menacing voice. A laugh came from the other side of the door as he said that.

"The great 'Boogey Man' has come to save lil ol' me?" a sarcastic voice said with deep sarcasm in it, that Ebon instantly recognized it. A smirk crept onto his lips although no one could ever see his face anyway.

"Better watch it, Hot Head. I didn't come all this way into prison just to be nice 'bout breakin you out; I still need you to get the girl." The Shadow man said, now slipping through the crack under the door. Once inside, Ebon found himself in a padded cell with Hotstreak sitting in the corner. The yellow-red haired youth had strange metal devices one each of his wrists and one around his neck.

He raised a single eyebrow at seeing the sight.

"Accessorizing now are we?" the villain's words earned a glare from the imprisoned Bang Baby.

"No idiot! These 'accessories' are some kinda new inventions. They're supposed to subdue our powers, and whaddya know, it works!" His eyes narrowed, "Now get me outta these things!"

Ebon laughed at the weak protest of the Metahuman before slithering to his partner's side. The rings looked easy enough to pry off. Reaching out a shadowy hand, Ebon grabbed a hold of the device only to have a million volts going through his body.

"Yow!" all it took was one spark to force the shadow to yank his hand.

"I guess those scientists are smart after all." the shadow said in amusement as he stared at his left hand. His left hand was no longer made of shadow, or at least his powers were slowly returning to it.

"Come on, get me outta this hell hole!" Ebon just merely smiled, ignoring Hotstreak at the moment. Getting a hold of his power reducing technology would be a really big help in the fight against his arch nemesis, the goody-goody-two shoes, Static Shock. Just then, a smile crept back onto his lips ad he now focused his attention back onto the captured Bang Baby.

"Say, Fireball, do the docs here ever take them things offa you?" he asked.

Hotstreak just stared back at the dark figure in complete confusion, "What the…" But he soon caught onto the look in his partner's eyes and he was soon smiling too, "Yea, the orderlies take'em off when they feed me the drug induced pills they call medicine."

The fire-throwing teen grinned, "Why, whatcha got planned?"

Ebon chuckled softly before leaning closer to him, "Here's what we do…"

* * *

Asakane: First revision of this chapter and the idea of the power subduing rings Hotstreak wore were inspired by the metal collar Forge made in _Wolverine and the X-men_ in the episode, _Thieves' Gambit._ Well, thanks for reading and leave a review on your way out.


End file.
